Defictionalization
by roxygoth
Summary: The Ducks can't even attend a simple birthday party now without a evil villain invading it. Just to make the situation even better - it's a super-hero themed party and now Dewey has three characters after his - or rather Darkwing Duck's blood. Great, just what he needs. Luckily he has his family on board to help him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back! Ok, this story is going to be a multi-chapter story and is the first of my stories to be a suggestion – from TheStoryImage.**

 **I do not own Ducktales in any incarnation or shape or form.**

Dewey was sitting on the windowsill staring out at the mansion grounds. "C'mon…" he muttered under his breath, one hand flat against the glass. "C'mon!"

"What are you 'c'mon-ing' for?" Dewey jumped and turned to see Louie calmly standing behind him, sipping a can of Pepsi.

"Geez, Louie, don't do that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." His younger brother took another sip, before asking. "So…what you doing?"

"I'm waiting for the postman." Dewey said, as if it should be obvious.

"Why are you-"

"Ooh! He's here! Yes!" The middle triplet leapt of the sill and ran to the door.

Beyond confused, Louie followed him. Dewey flung the door open with a flourish and a grin, before immediately frowning. "Oh, c'mon!"

"Dude, what is it!?" Louie said, irritably.

"The parcel hasn't turned up!"

"What parcel?"

Dewey looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "The one they were supposed to deliver three days ago, you know. The one which has the costume inside? For tonight?"

"Oh!" Louie's face cleared in understanding. "For Launchpad's party tonight?"

"Yeah, exactly! How am I meant to go to a super-hero-themed birthday party if I don't have a super-hero outfit!?"

Louie nodded, his beak scrunched up in thought. "You could always ask if anyone has a spare one? Which before you ask, I don't" He hastily added.

"Like you'd let me borrow it if you did."

Louie gasped and dramatically flung a hand across his fore-head. "Honestly, Dewford, I'm hurt that you think so little of me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Huey?"

"in our room, doing homework, where else?"

With that Dewey ran upstairs, shouting his older brother's name as he did so.

Said brother opened the door as Dewey got nearer, saying. "What is it, Dewey? I'm busy."

"Do you have a spare costume for tonight?"

"What? No, of course not. Why do you need one anyway?"

His immediate younger brother explained exactly why he needed one, complete with frantic hand-gestures.

At the end of it, Huey shrugged. "Well, sorry. I can't help you."

"Ack!" Dewey shook his hand at the ceiling. "So because the postal service is useless, I have to suffer!?"

"You could try Webby?"

Dewey shot his smirking brother a glare. "Oh yeah, if I wanted to go dressed as Black Widow! Or any other female superhero. Ugh. Oh Uncle Donald!" He brightened up as he spotted his uncle coming downstairs, with Scrooge and skidded to a stop just in front of them. "Do either of you have any spare costumes?"

"Sorry, Dewey."

Dewey turned pleading eyes on his great uncle, who shook his head. "Sorry laddie, even if I did, it wouldn't fit you. Mine's hand-tailored by the best in the business." Scrooge sounded proud of the fact.

Donald turned a sceptical eye on his uncle. "You? Spent money on something that wasn't strictly necessary? Who are you and what have you done with my Uncle Scrooge?"

Said uncle rolled his eyes. "I am noot a complete cheapskate ya know. I can spend a bit of money every noow and again. And it's not like Launchpad's thirty-first is ever going to happen again, is it?"

"Neither did mine, but that didn't stop you buying me the cheapest watch you could find-"

"-Does anyone have any idea where I can get a costume from!?" Dewey interrupted, waving his arms around to get their attention.

"Ask Launchpad." Louie said, from the top step of the stairs. "He's the superhero fanatic."

Dewey clicked his fingers at his younger brother. "Genius! I'll go now. I have enough time, don't I?"

"To get to the garage and back? Definitely. To find a costume if Launchpad can't help you. Heh." Louie drained the last of his soda, before saying. "Good luck."

With a last glare at his younger brother, Dewey ran off down the stairs.


	2. Launchpad has an idea

**I'm back, and thanks to CartoonLover422 for reviewing.**

 **Okay, as we don't know where the writers are going with the whole 'DD is a TV Show' thing, I've had to take some liberties.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

Dewey was outside the garage in less than two minutes. After stopping to catch his breath he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Launchpad yelled from inside.

"Dewey!"

"Ok, hold on!"

The door swung open and Launchpad stood there with a wide smile. "Hey, little buddy! Looking forward to tonight?"

"Er…yeah. About that-"

"You can come can't you?" Launchpad sounded worried.

"Oh yeah! No, I can come I just don't have a costume yet. And no one in the family can lend me one."

"Have you tried Webby?"

Dewey stamped his foot. "Why does everyone say that!? I am NOT going as Wonder Women!"

"I thought Webby was going as Natasha Ramanova, AKA Black Widow?"

"Whatever. I am NOT going in a girls costume. Do you have any spare outfits?"

Launchpad furrowed his brow in concentration. Dewey took the opportunity to actually walk into the garage.

"I don't have anything that would fit you." The pilot began slowly. "But I do however…if I can find it. Give me a minute…"

He proceeded to go over to his 'wardrobe' and rummage around in the bottom of it. "Ah, c'mon. Where are you? How many hats do I have? I need to get rid of some-ah! Got it!"

"Got what?" Dewey asked, curiously from his space on the floor.

"Ta-dah!" Launchpad turned round triumphantly, holding a purple outfit in both hands.

Dewey squinted. That looked familiar…

"Looks familiar." He said. "What is it?"

"Oh, c'mon Dewey!" Launchpad gasped, huddling the outfit to him protectively. "Who's a super-hero who wears purple and black?"

"Er…" Dewey thought. To be honest his super-hero knowledge wasn't brilliant.

Launchpad clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Darkwing Duck!" he shook the costume at Dewey for emapathis. "AKA Drake Mallard. He's the terror that flaps in the night, he's the bug on your window-screen, he's the sun that never sets, he's-"

"-I get it."

"Launchpad sighed and sat next to Dewey, explaining. "Darkwing Duck premiered on the 8th of September 1991. I was 4 years old – or thereabouts – and I fell in love with it instantly. Part of the reason being that my dad – Launchpad McQuack senior played the Launchpad McQuack on the show. On the last day of filming, which was some time during the middle of 1992 – the last episode being 5th of December 1992 – my dad asked the costume department if they could make a smaller costume for me, for my 6th birthday. They obliged and this is what I got."

Launchpad stroked the fabric lovingly before continuing. "I wore it whenever I could for the next two years of my life. Unfortunately then I grew out of it. But I always kept it." He fiddled with the collar of the costume, before sighing and handing it solemnly to Dewey. "However now I think it needs new life. Here you go, pal. You can wear it for the party tonight. Just try and keep it in one piece, okay? And away from Louie, cool as he is - I don't want him spilling food all over it."

Dewey took the costume, looking at it gingerly. He wasn't a fan of the show and he didn't really like the idea of prancing round in a dusty old costume for the entire evening.

He was about to tell Launchpad so, when he looked up and saw the expression on the pilots face. Puppy-dog eyes. Dammit. "Will it fit me?" he said, instead. "If you had it when you were six. I'm ten."

"Yes, but don't forget I'm a pelican. I'm a lot taller than you, little buddy." Launchpad ruffled the younger ducks hair affectionally. "It should fit you fine. You can try it on if you want?"

Dewey had a disturbed look on his face. "What, here?"

"No! Not here! The bathroom's through that door there. There's a lock on it. You need to try it on, because if it doesn't fit you then you need to come up with something else."

Which was a fair enough point. Dewey got up and got changed in the bathroom. Dang, it fitted. Just what he needed. Louie was never going to let him live this down.

He came out, not feeling particularly thrilled with the situation. To make things better Launchpad was rummaging in the wardrobe again.

"What are you looking for now?" Dewey asked, trying not to sound too whiny.

"These!" Launchpad spun back round holding a hat I one hand and a cape and mask in the other. "There." Before Dewey could object Launchpad had flung the hat on his head. "Hold on." He pulled the hat down on the middle triples head. "There that's better. Now the cape…" Launchpad swung it round Dewey's shoulders and carefully tied a knot. "And finally the mask!" He held it up triumphantly.

Dewey snatched it from him. "I've got it." He placed it over his eyes and, with a bit of fiddling managed to tie a knot. "There. How's it look?"

Launchpad's smile was in danger of breaking his face. "Awesome! Say 'Let's get dangerous.'"

"Why?"

"Because it's Darkwing's catchphrase! C'mon, please?"

Dewey sighed. "Let's get dangerous."

Launchpad frowned. "How about with a bit more oomph?"

"Let's get dangerous!"

Launchpad scrunched his beak up. "Nearly…imagine one of your brothers is being kidnapped by the beagle boys and you have to save them. Go for it"

Now acting was something he could do. "Let's get dangerous!" He said, with a ferocity that surprised himself.

Launchpad laughed and slapped him on the back. "Good job! Now, I need to get ready so if you could scoot? I want my costume to be a surprise!"

Dewey nodded. "Sure thing." He left the garage and took the cape, examining it carefully. "Hhmm. It's okay I guess."

He set off back to the house.


	3. Can't stop the Feeling

**Thank you to everyone who's taking this time to read this story. And again to CartoonLover422 and Transformers 0 for reviewing it.**

 **This might seem a bit slow, but the action will begin to pick up next chapter.**

 **I used the internet to research which characters are considered superhero's. The Doctors not on there, so sorry to disappoint anyone who thought they might have guessed Scrooges costume!**

 **Hopefully you'll get the reasoning for my choice.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

Dewey was in the bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. Trust him to be stuck as this Darkwing Dork. He wanted to go as Leonardo, but noooooo – life had to get in the way!

Now he knew what Uncle Donald must feel like 90 percent of the time.

"Dewey!" Talking of Uncle Donald… "We need to go! Get down here, now!"

"Coming!" Dewey braced himself. "Well it's now or never." He closed the bathroom door and paused. Looking right and left to make sure nobody was looking he made finger guns and said, just like Launchpad had taught him. "Let's get dangerous!" He chuckled. Okay, so the catchphrase was cool – but that was the only thing that was.

"Who the heck are you?" Was the first thing Louie said, raising an eyebrow.

Dewey glared. "Shut up, Louie."

Louie held up hands up. "I only asked who you were! Sheesh, give me a break."

"Okay, I'm ready let's - Darkwing Duck!" Webby squealed excitedly, as she and Mrs Beakley joined the boys at the bottom of the stairs. .

To say Dewey was surprised would be an understatement. "You know who this is?"

"Everyone knows who Darkwing Duck is, he was an prominent superhero up until the mid-90's." Donald explained. "I was a fan of him myself when I was 9."

"Fair enough, but you're old that doesn't explain how Webby knows him."

Webby waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, Launchpad used to babysit me and we'd watch the show for hours." She giggled. "It was so much fun!"

Mrs Beakley, upon seeing Donald's look of 'seriously?' said, defensively. "It only happened occasionally! And only when your uncle wasn't around. Anyway, Launchpad's good with children."

"Ah, thanks Mrs B!" Launchpad appeared at the front door, beaming widely. "Guess who I am!" He struck a pose.

"Captain America?" Huey said, wondering if it was a trick question.

Launchpad clicked his fingers at the oldest triplet. "Got it one! And you're…" he trailed off. "Half the hulk?"

Huey clicked his tongue. "It's Bruce Banner AND the Hulk, see? Right side – Banner, left side – Hulk. Simple."

Launchpad nodded. "Ah, cool beans. And Webby, I see you've brought your own bracelets?"

Webby grinned, turning her wrists around to show them off. "I asked Gyro to make them for me. They look pretty real don't they? But I've brought my grappling hook too, just in case."

"Awesome, let me guess the rest of you! Dewey, I already know…Louie's Spiderman-"

Louie grinned and flashed a thumbs up.

"Mrs B, Wonder Woman – nice one! Scrooge – great job on the Batman outfit, and Donald…" he paused, squinting. "Nick Fury?"

"You bet it."

"Okay! Let's go!"

Seeing as it was Launchpad's birthday it was Mrs Beakley who drove them up to the Town Hall –which Scrooge had convinced the mayor of Duckberg to let them use for the evening.

"Awesome!" Webby squealed upon them all walking in. "I've never been in here before! Ooh – it's so big!"

Louie nudged her. "Hey, watch this." As she turned to him curiously, he shouted. "Echo!"

Sure enough his voiced echoed around the building.

"Ooh, let me try! Echo!" Her voice did the same and she giggled. "So cool! I wonder how they work?"

"Don't ask that-!"

Huey cut in. "Echoes are sound bouncing off objects-usually large objects. Such as this building. The…"

Louie grabbed the JWG out of his brothers hands.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Not unless you promise you won't read anything else from this all night!"

"But-!"

"He's got a point, Hue." Dewey said, as the four of them followed their guardians. "It _is_ a party, it's meant to be fun. Just take a night off from the studying for once, will you?"

Huey sighed, but put the guidebook back in his pocket. "I'm using it if it's an emergency." He warned.

"Dude, it's a party! The only 'emergency' that's going to happen is if Launchpad eats too much cake!"

"Here we are!" Scrooge grinned, unlocking the Party Room door. Well – technically it was Events Room, but for tonight it was the party room.

"Oh!" Launchpad's eyes were shining. "So much food!" And sure enough there were at least three long tables filled with food, and a tall chocolate cake had been grandly placed in the middle.

"There's a DJ as well."

And at the other end of the hall was a booth, with a banner above it reading. 'DJ Dan.' The guy waved at them.

Launchpad waved back, before turning to Scrooge. "What do we do first?"

Scrooge felt the corners off his mouth tug into a smile. "Well, it's up to you, Launchpad, it's your party."

"Awesome! Hey DJ!" Launchpad ran over to the guy. "Have you got 'Can't stop the feeling?"

Dan gave a thumbs up, before slapping on his headphones and playing the song.

"C'mon Dewey!" Webby grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

With that the party was officially on.


	4. Panic at the disco part 1

**Hey! I'm back, thanks for everyone who's favourite, followed and reviewed so far. It's good to see.**

 **Anyway, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and lets crack on.**

Webby was having the time off her life. They'd spent about twenty minutes dancing so far and she was loving it.

Just then DJ Dan leant into the microphone. "Okay folks, one more dance. Anyway know the Pizza Hut song?"

Webby squealed. "I love that one!"

Louie rubbed his ear. "Ow!"

"I'm surprised you know it…" Huey said, seriously.

Webby laughed. "Of course I know it! Granny taught it to me, watch!"

And with that she launched straight into the moves, not caring if she looked a little crazy.

Dewey blinked, before smiling and joining her in the chorus.

After a couple of minutes the song closed and Webby said abruptly to Dewey. "Is this what a proper party's like?"

He blinked. "Er…what?"

Webby chuckled nervously. "You see I haven't been to many – no surprise there I'm sure, and I figured you and your brothers probably have – you probably get invited to them all the time – so I wondered if I'm doing it right?"

Dewey paused, digesting this. "Truth is Webs we don't get invited to a lot of parties. Apart from the issue of Uncle Donald's getting us there and back, people don't really like the idea of inviting all of us."

"What? Why? You guys are great!"

Dewey laughed and flicked his hair back. "We are pretty great aren't we? No but seriously, I dunno what it is. People just get jealous of how close we are, I think. It's like a clique they feel they can't get into."

Webby looked at him curiously. "Doesn't it annoy you?"

Dewey waved a gloved hand dismissively. "Ah, no. I'm not bothered. Whenever we don't get invited to a class party, Louie gets music on Dotify, we dim the lights in the longue – close the curtains and everything – and we get the disco ball from Uncle Donald's short-lived career as a DJ – long story – and yeah. We get loads of snacks and we just party the night away. Or at least until Uncle Donald tells us to go to bed."

"What's that?" Dewey jumped as Louie materialised behind him.

"Will you stop doing that!?" He snapped, over Webby's giggling.

Louie finished his mouthful of popcorn before repeating the question.

Dewey caught him up on what they'd been talking about and Louie nodded. "Yeah. The kids at our school are complete losers. They just don't understand. The only two that ever invite us to _anything_ are the Harley twins."

"Oh yeah! Of course! Hey, Webs, if you meet us from school one day we gotta introduce you to those two. Anna and Louise Harley, the coolest girls in class."

"Oh."

Seeing Webby seemed unsure, Louie said. "And the best thing about them is, unlike most popular girls you see in TV shows, they're actually really nice."

"Yeah…cool." Webby scratched her arm nervously. Nice or not she wasn't sure about popular girls. She'd read a book series called 'The Clique' once about popular girls and if they were anything like them well…it was a good thing she knew Tai Chi.

It was at this point that Huey joined the group. "Guys, you know the buffets _open_ , right? Come on, before Launchpad eats everything."

"He wouldn't eat _everything_." Dewey said, defensively.

Huey looked at him and, throwing his arm out, indicated the table where Launchpad was currently hovering down snacks.

Mrs Beakley was standing behind him, arms folded, saying. "Launchpad, you are _going_ to make yourself ill!"

To which Launchpad said something along the lines off. "But it's so delicious!"

Dewey gave a nervous chuckle at his older brothers look. "Okay, so maybe you have a point – race you there!" And with that he ran to the table and started loading food onto a plate. Huey sighed and ran after him.

Webby was about to join them when Louie grabbed her hand. "Er – might be an idea if we start from _this_ end of the table. A bit havov-ky up there."

As Webby picked up sausage rolls, she said, conversationally. "So, Mr Duck had a career as a DJ, huh?"

Louie scoffed. "Yeah, for about three days, or nights rather."

"What happened?"

"The sort of thing that could only happen to Uncle Donald. Well, he'd done quite well up to then, he'd got up until the third night – which is a feat that deserves a medal off its own, let me tell ya-"

Suddenly they all jumped as a massive crash caused a sea of shattered glass to rain down from the farthest window and a tall figure in a lab coat and lab-goggles leapt down from the ruined remains and landed slap-bang on DJ Dan's booth, causing both a horrible screeching sound and the entre booth to break causing a lot of smoke to erupt from it as he did so.

As everyone stared in shock, Louie summed up the situation perfectly.

"Oh c'mon!"


	5. Panic at the Disco Part 2

**Thank you to everyone who's favourited, followed and reviewed. It means a lot to me to see them.**

 **Okay, as promised the action starts now. Hope you enjoy.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

As everyone stared at the ruined wreck of the DJ's booth, Louie was still carrying on.

"I mean, can we not have one normal thing in our life? Just one? C'mon, it's not too much to ask is it? I mean-"

But they never found out what Louie meant because at that moment a figure rose from the smoke, coughing loudly.

There was a silence before Huey asked, nervously. "Excuse me, are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine thank you, small child. Now – you." The scientist pointed. "Scrooge McDuck."

"Oh, aye. That's me. What have ah doon now?" Scrooge said calmly, grip tightening around his cane.

"I want the key to your money bank. I intend to take every last penny you've got."

As Donald and Launchpad protectively stood behind him, Scrooge rolled his eyes. "It doesn't have a key." He explained patiently. "It has a code. And anyway you can't joost come in here, demanding things; we're in the middle of a birthday party. Well we were – who are you anyway?"

The scientist grinned and throwing his arms out – and hitting DJ Dan in the face in the process – said dramatically. "I am The Projector! Making all your worse fears come true!"

"What's that?" Huey asked, noticing some kind of ray gun in The Projectors top pocket.

"Oh this?" The Projector patted it smugly. "This is your worst nightmare. Who am I going to get today? Let's see…"

Donald grabbed his uncle's shoulders and whispered. "This guy is crazy."

Scrooge nodded. "Aye, but let's let him run with it, ah want to see what he does." With that he nodded subtly to Beakley, who was in the process of sneaking up behind the villain.

Just then The Projector finished fiddling with the ray and went. "Got it." Before anyone could quite process what happened next he aimed the ray at the left wall and fired, then the right wall and then on the stage behind Dan's booth.

Scrooges eyes went wide in alarm as little dots of light began to form where he'd just aimed the ray.

The trillionair nodded to Beakley, who wasted no time in grabbing the villain from behind and pinning him to the floor.

"Donald, call the police." Scrooge ordered.

Donald was already on the phone.

"Uncle Scrooge, look!" Dewey grabbed his uncle's arm and waved at one of the group of light. The little dots were coming together to form a shape.

"What on earth-?" Scrooge began as he realised that all three sets of dots were doing the same.

"No, we're at the town hall." Donald was saying, while cautiously watching the lights. "No the mayor isn't with us! I don't know…look, Scrooge McDuck is here and we need an ambulance for a DJ. No – a DJ. Yes, like with the music what other kind of DJ is there!? Look, just get here ASAP would you? Thank you!" He hung up, and looked at the dots on the left. "Hey, is that…Bushroot!? From Darkwing Duck!?"

"Quackerjack!" Webby said, wide-eyed and pointing at the right-hand wall.

Behind the stage the final load of dots where coming together to form. "Megavolt!" Launchpad cried, taking a step backwards.

"I don't even know who any of those people are." Dewey said, watching the forms solidify and start going from black and white into couler.

Webby smacked him on the shoulder. "You should do! They're your arch-enemies!"

"Huh?"

Webby sighed and indicated Bushroot. "Doctor Bushroot gentle scientist that turned into an evil villain after an experiment went wrong. He has control over plants. He may look nice, but he's the only one to have actually committed murder. Twice."

"What!?" The triplets said together in horror as they watched the characters come to life.

Webby nodded and indicated the stage. "Megavolt. Darkwings most re-occurring villain and therefore his arch-enemy." She gave Dewey a pointed look before carrying on. "He has control over electricity after a some bullies sabotaged his science fair experiment. He also has problems with his short-term memory and think all electrical devices are slaves and need freeing from captivity."

"What?" the triplets said again.

Webby frantically waved a hand and indicated the third one. "Quackerjack. Once a respected toy shop owner-slash-engineer, lots his business when a rival set up a new one. He went insane and now wants only three things – to gain money, revive his old shop and crush the competition. He's the only one without power but!" Her grip on Dewey's shoulder tightened. "Don't underestimate him. He's very athletic and carries round a variety of lethal gadgets!" She sighed. "He was my favourite villain when I was a kid. Now he's actually in front of me though, I don't mind admitting, I'm a little scared."

By this points the characters had solidified and therefore had come to life. There was a small flash as the lights disappeared from round all of them, and they all looked down at the floor and then at each other.

The Projector, who by this point had been tied up on a nearby chair by Mrs Beakley, screamed at them. "Well don't just stand there, you fools! Get him!"

The three villains looked at the guy on the floor, then at each other again and seemed to have some silent conversation.

"I don't like that." Louie said, his genre-saviness antennae wiggling.

Sure enough the villains turned to face them and Quackerjack screamed at the top of his lungs. "IT'S PLAYTIME!" Before leaping from his space and running straight for Dewey, who in turn yelped and ran out the room.

Huey and Louie were going to yell Dewey's name, but were interrupted by first Bushroot and then Megavolt who joined the chase.

When the world stopped spinning they saw Launchpad standing in front of them. "C'mon guys, we have to go help Dewey!"

"Where's Uncle Donald and Webby?" Louie asked, realising they weren't there.

"They've gone after them, c'mon!" Launchpad grabs they boys hand and pulled them both out the room.

Scrooge and Beakley watched them go. Beakley turned to her employer and asked. "Do you want me to-?"

"No. I think three against six is enough. Especially as one of those six is Donald." Scrooge shuddered before turning back to The Projector. "Now. What exactly have you done?"

The projector grinned widely. "Do you like it? It brings fictional characters to life!"

"I can see that." Scrooge said patiently. "Now, you have to choices. One – tell us how we get rid of them, or two – spend the rest of your life in jail for endangering my entire family!"

The scientist smile threatened to split his face. "That's the best part! There is no way to stop them!" He laughed manically. "Now they've been brought to life that's it! There's no going back now!"

Scrooge nodded at Beakley who proceeded to knock the villain out while Scrooge dug out his cell-phone.

Needless to say this was not the best party he'd ever been to.


	6. Panic at the Disco Part 3

**Hey! I'm back, sorry for the delay, been a bit of busy time recently.**

 **Anyway, on with the story, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't usually put these on, but this might seem to be quite weird about halfway through, but please read till the end of the chapter to fully get the picture.**

 **Note: This is my first time writing Darkwing Duck characters. [With the exception of Launchpad]**

While Scrooge was arguing with the police, Donald, Webby, Launchpad, Huey and Louie were chasing the characters down the hallway. Donald was in the lead.

"IT'S PLAYTIME!" They heard Quackerjack scream from up ahead.

Which was instantly followed by. "Get away from him!" By Donald.

Hearing Launchpad hum a familiar song, Webby said. "Got the theme tune stuck in your head, by any chance, Launchpad?"

"Yeah! It's so catchy! 'When there's trouble you call DW!'"

"Darkwing Duck!" Webby ended, happily.

"Let's get dangerous!"

"Darkwing-"

She was cut off when Megavolt aimed a volt of electricity at the wall just in front of Dewey; Louie sped up so he was running in between Launchpad and Webby and said, sarcastically. "Yeah, hate to break up your fun and all, but how are we going to help Dewey!?"

"I don't know." Launchpad admitted, as they spun round a corner. "We don't even know what they want, if anything – oh! Hold on, it's Mr McDee – Yo! Mr McDee, what's up?"

Back inside the hall, Scrooge was tapping his foot. "What do you think is up, Launchpad?"

"The characters?"

"Well done. What are they doing?"

As Quackerjack yelled his catchphrase again, Launchpad said, cheerfully. "They're chasing Dewey through the corridors. We're following them now."

"Are they doin' anythin' else?"

"No."

Scrooge nodded. "Right. Mr Insane here-"

"It's The Projector!"

"-Has just told me that now that they've been brought to life there's no getting rid of them. So we need to find a way to get them away from Dewey and then we can figure out what to do with them, because we are NOT having three mad villains running around Duckburg-"

"-I don't think they're necessarily mad – except Quackerjack, oh and technically Megavolt, and actually, now that I think about it, Bushroot has a few screws loose-"

"-What's your point, Launchpad?"

"I-" Megavolt launched another bolt of electricity – this time at the ground near Dewey's feet. Launchpad raised his voice so he could be heard over all the screaming. "-I think they're mis-understood. They have very sympathetic backstories actually – Elmo Sputterspark for example-"

"Launchpad, I doont care, just get them away from my nephew!"

"You mean, Dewey?"

"All of them!"

"Got it. Okay then, see you Mr McDee!" The pilot hung up and said to Huey. "Yeah, we've gotta stop them." Just ahead they saw Quackerjack leap in front of Dewey, who yelped and duked through the jesters legs.

"Hey no fair!" Quackerjack yelled after him, sulkily. "I can't do that!"

"How?" Huey asked,in response to Launchpad's question, as they ran up a flight of stairs. "They're not tiring and we don't even know what they're doing!"

"Yeah, this isn't like a normal Darkwing Duck plot." Webby said, conversationally as they gained on Donald, the three characters and Dewey.

Launchpad's eyes shone. "Plot…hey! Got it! Thanks Webby!"

Before the kids could ask what he was doing the pilot, with a bit of effort, sped forward and managed to weave his way past Donald, Quackerjack, Megavolt and Bushroot till he was safely in front of them, then abruptly spun round so he was facing them and yelled. "CUT!"

Instantly the characters stopped, their feet creating a wave of dust as they did so.

Startled the four behind them stopped as well, Donald smacking into the back of Bushroot as he did so.

"Heh…hello." He said sheepishly from the floor as the plant man looked down on him.

Bushroot instantly extended a hand – not a vine Donald noticed – and said. "Geez, sorry! I didn't realise you were so close! You should have warned me."

"Nice one Planty." Quackerjack snarked, and they were all slightly surprised to hear him talk at a normal volume and without sounding so…childish. "Knock over the extra's why don't you?"

"Extra's?" Webby began, but before she could interrogate them, Launchpad said.

"Just listen to me for a moment, please. You three, do you know what you're doing or not?"

The villains looked at each other, before shrugging and if there was any more doubt, Bushroot said. "Not really no. The director just yelled 'get him' so we're getting him."

"Yeah, I don't think any of us really have a plan. Quackerjack's just yelling 'It's Playtime!' over and over again." Megavolt said, folding his arms and glaring at said character. "Do you know how _annoying_ that gets?"

Quackerjack threw his arms in the air, causing the bells on the end of his hat to jingle. "Says the guy who's just electrocuting everyone! Careful where you're pointing that thing by the way, Sparky-"

"-DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just saying - you nearly singed my hat."

"I'll singe something else in a minute!"

"Careful!" Quackerjack said, grinning. "There's children present." He indicated the kids, who by now were standing there dumbfounded. "Oh, by the way." He fished some cards with the Quackerjack logo out of hammer space and handed some to Huey. "Buy one get one free on anything over twenty dollars. Tell your grownups - Quackerjack Toys does not accept responsibility for loss of sight, hearing or limbs."

"Trademark Quackerjack Toys." Louie added, smiling a bit.

Webby smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't take business advice from him! His company broke down!"

"Went out of business is the correct term, actually." Quackerjack corrected, he was about to say something else when Launchpad interrupted again.

"Hel-lo!" All heads turned, Launchpad sighed. "So you guys don't know what's going on?"

"Hey!" Bushroot exclaimed, suddenly, pointing at Dewey. "That's not Jim Starling!"

Everyone froze as Quackerjack went over to Dewey and examined his costume. "Hhm. Pretty good materials. And I like the hat, it's a good likeness, but yeah. You're not Starling. So who are you?"

Launchpad tried again. "That is what I've been trying to say, you guys aren't following the plot. Basically Goselyn and Honker meet a new friend…er…John Crow who is a fan of Darkwing Duck, much to Drake's delight. About halfway through the episode he finds the costume and changes into it and goes out into the street to play at finding crime. Well, you guys – minus the Liquidator who's still doing community service – see him and think he's the real Darkwing Duck so you kidnap him."

"Hmm. And we don't notice that he's slightly smaller than Darkwing?" Megavolt asked, his arms folded.

"Well no, otherwise they'd be no plot." Launchpad said, as if it was obvious.

Louie chipped in. "It's called 'The Idiot Ball' on TV Tropes. Most villains take hold of it a couple of times a series to get the plot moving."

As his entire family looked at him, Louie waved his phone in the air. "Well what do you think I do on this thing? Text you guys?"

"Anyway, that's why you're here in this building now. You take him here – thinking this is the last place anyone would look for Darkwing, and Goselyn and Honker – who don't want DW to know what's happened – sneak in and free John Crow. Darkwing come in and saves him, and everything's good."

The villains nodded, then Bushroot asked. "So where's Jim?"

"Who?"

"Jim Starling! You know – the star? Is he shooting later or has he already done it-?"

"Oh! Right." Launchpad thought quickly before saying. "Jim can't do his own stunts anymore – doctors order-"

"-I bet he's over the moon with that." Quackerjack said, smiling widely.

"-So Dewey here." Launchpad smacked said duck on the back. "Is filling in for him. With good camera trickery and filmed from far away we should be able to get away with it. Or that's what the director reckons anyway."

"Right." Bushroot paused, then asked. "So are we filming now or not?"

"No!" All the duck family, including Launchpad and Webby, said toghether.

"Alright sheesh!" Bushroot held his hands up. "I was just asking!"

"What do you want us to do then?" Quackerjack asked, politly.

Launchpad blinked, still getting used to the new speaking style. "Sorry?"

Quackerjack clicked his tongue before saying. "When are we filming our parts?"

"Er…"

It was at that point that Donald decided to take over. "Listen here." He stood in front of Laucnhpad. "Filming starts at 5 o clock tomorrow afternoon. I want you back here at 4:30 precisly, understand?"

"Sorry, who are you?" Megavolt asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm the director!"

As bushroot paled, Quackerjack laughed loudly, making everyone jump. "Oh, the director! Oh, that's pricesless! Well done, Bush-head, trust you to nearly mow the drector down – pun totally meant, by the way."

"B.T.W." Webby said, automatically.

Donald carried on. "Quit clowning around, Quackerjack, this is serious. Do you want your paycheck or not?"

Quackerjack instantly stopped laughing. "Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Right. You three are going to go to a hotel, any hotel that'll have the three of you. You are going to get a good nights sleep, then have a breakfast that's in line with your character, you will then remain in charctor for the rest of the day until 4:30, then I want all three of you back here. Do you understand me?"

The charectors nodded.

Donald took a deep breath in and then out. "Brilliant. Of you go then."

With that Quackerjack let out a whoop that caused the windows to shake and back-flipped down the stairs, amazingly without breaking his neck, before running off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Megavolt started to run after the clown, before slipping and falling down said stairs. The ducks winced as he managed to expertly hit every step.

At the bottom of the stairs, Megavolt put his chin on his hand and said to the wall. "Wow it's lucky that wasn't concrete or that would have been really really painful." He staggered up and yelled. "Quackerjack wait up!" Before dusting himself off and leaving.

Bushroot by this point was by the window. "And what are you doing!?" Donald said in exasperation when he noticed him.

"Well, you said stay in character." He stood on the window. "Assist me, my friends!" Much to the ducks alarm – and Bushroots himself by the look of it – a tree branch seemed to turn into a hand and appeared outside the window.

Bushroot climbed on it and stroked one of the leaves. "Wow! Hey, Mr Director! Tell the props department they've really outdid themselves this time. Where do they get this stuff from? Anyway – in character." He cleared his throat. "Away my trees, find Megavolt and Quackerjack and we'll pick them up."

And just when the ducks thought things couldn't get any stranger the tree got up and walked away, much to the horror and confusion on people walking past. Screaming sharply followed.

There was silence and then Dewey said. "I think we may need to run this by Gyro."


	7. Actors without a clue Part 1

**Hey! I'm back, so this chapter is partly a bit of a filler chapter and partly setting some things up for ahead.**

 **Thank you to those who have favourite and followed and reviewed. And also to the person who put this story in the 'Sense and Sensibility' community.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

Bushroot was currently perched on the branch of an oak tree as said tree walked round to the front of the town hall where Megavolt and Quackerjack where currently waiting outside.

Briefly aware of someone yelling. "Bless my bagpipes!" below them; Bushroot asked the tree to pick up his friends. "Gently this time." He chided lightly. "Last time you ripped a hole in Quackerjack's hat and he nearly killed me for it."

Nodding its 'head' the tree gently plucked the pair of villains up and held them in its other hand.

"Whew!" Quackerjack grinned as he reclined and stretched his feet out over Megavolt's lap. "I've missed this. Haven't you missed this, Megsy?"

"Like an open circuit." Megavolt said, dryly as people screamed below them.

"Now what's with all the noise?" Quackerjack asked, frowning. "You'd think these people had never seen a walking tree before."

"To be fair they probably haven't." Bushroot said. "Not everyone's as used to weird props as we are, Quacky."

"Hey, you know you can call me –" Quackerjack stopped. What was his name again? Like, his actual name, not his characters?

Bushroot and Megavolt were watching him. "We can call you what, Quacky?" Megavolt asked.

"Gee, I dunno. Can ether of you two remember your names?"

His friends looked at him like he'd lost what little sanity he had. "Megavolt or Elmo Sputterspark, take your pick."

"Reginald Bushroot."

Quackerjack growled and leapt up. "Not those names!" He snapped, feeling bubbles of anger in his chest. "Your actual names! Your mother didn't christen you 'Megavolt' at birth, did she!?"

Before either of his friends could respond; Donald yelled up from the ground. "What's going on up there!?"

Bushroot shimmied to the end of his plant-minions hand and leaned over. "Just a bit of a disagreement." He called down. "By the way can you remember our actual names?"

"Your-" Donald stopped short, realising what they meant. He thought quickly. He knew the actors names of course, but didn't want to give them out, mainly due to the fact that he was aware the actual actors were all still alive and he didn't want to complicate things more than they already were.

"Our names." Bushroot repeated, seeing that the director seemed to be having some issues with this. "I presume it says them on our CV's?"

Donald made an instant decision. "How can you forget your own names!?" He yelled up at them, causing Bushroot to scurry back from the force of it. "You must be joking me, it doesn't matter anyway. Just find a hotel, ask them to give you a room, stay in it overnight, eat breakfast and GET BACK HERE FOR FOUR-THIRTY tomorrow afternoon, do you understand me?!"

Quackerjack peered down through the plants 'fingers' and said. "And what name do we give the hotel then, Mr Smarty-Pants – sorry! Mr Director?"

"Yeah." Megavolt stood up so he could be better seen. "I think they might get suspicious if we all sign in as John Doe."

Donald was in danger of pulling his own feathers out in a minute. "Use your characters names!"

"You want us to stay in the hotel as our characters?" Megavolt asked, sounding confused.

"NO!" Donald, Launchpad and Webby yelled together, all imagining the havoc that would cause.

The ex-navy personal gritted his teeth before saying, calmly and carefully. "Just find a hotel and stay in it. And bill it to McDuck Mansions." As Scrooge spluttered next to him, Donald asked Huey for a piece of paper and pen and wrote down a number. "Give them this if they question it and tell them to phone me." He paused, looking up. "Er…"

"I've got it!" Bushroot patted his tree-minions bark. "Oakley, would you please retrieve the piece of paper from Mr Director?" With a surprisingly good amount of motor control 'Oakley' plucked the paper out of Donald's startled hands. "Okay, we'll go now. Bye Mr Director! See you tomorrow!"

As the towering tree thumped away the entire Duck family stared after it open-mouthed.

Mrs Beakley came round the corner. "Well 'The Projector' is safely in a police car now and on his way to Duckberg Jail. What did I miss?"

Webby turned to her, eyes sparkling. "Only the coolest thing ever!" And proceeded to babble an explanation at her.

Mrs Beakley nodded, before turning to Scrooge. "Would you like me to take the children back to the mansion while you, Donald and Launchpad go and interrogate Gyro about how all of this works?"

"Aye, that would be great." Scrooge said, staring faintly after the tree. "I've seen some strange things in my time, but that takes the biscuit." He shook himself out of it and turned back to Beakley with a renowned sense of purpose. "Yes, you take the kids back, we'll speak to Gyro. C'mon boys! We'll get a taxi."

Donald followed at his heals. "I love the assumption you're making that Gyro won't be in bed! After all it is ten 0'clock at night!"

Scrooge waved a hand, airily. "Och, It's fine. He's a scientist! They work all kind of weird hours. I'm sure he won't mind anyhow."

And with that he hailed a passing taxi.


	8. Actors without a clue Part 2

**Thank you to those who are still viewing, favouring and following this story.**

 **This chapter focuses on the Darkwing Duck characters, and is mainly meant to be a bit of a set up for what's to come.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

"Ooh, ooh! That one, that one!" Quackerjack said, bouncing up and down on 'Oakleys' hand.

Megavolt squinted. "That's the Ritz!"

"No, really? I thought it was the poor. I can see it's the Ritz, Megsy, keep up!"

"Maybe we should get a cheaper hotel?"

"No way! Mr Director said we can pick any hotel and bill it to Scrooge McDuck! Scrooge McDuck who's the richest duck in the world, I think he can afford for the three of us to stay in a hotel for less than 24 hours, what do you think Mr Banana Brain?" Quackerjack plucked the puppet out of thin air and said, in a higher voice.

"I think we have a plan, Stan!"

"See?" Quackerjack put the puppet away again. "He agrees with me."

Seeing Megavolt was about to open his mouth again, Bushroot decided to be the sane one for a moment. "Can we just get inside, please? We're getting weird looks…" Sure enough the walking tree had attracted a crowd of people round its 'feet'.

"Why are we staying at a hotel again?" Megavolt asked, as Oakley put them gently on the floor.

Qauckerjack shot him a look. "Because we have filming tomorrow and the director told us to get a hotel, remember?"

"Er…" Megavolt scratched the top of his head.

Quackerjack clicked his tongue. "Town hall, chasing that kid through it, the director yelling at us. Actually there were two directors now that I think about it. Why do you think there's two of them?"

He directed the last comment to Bushroot who said. "Well, probably the first one was Junior Director and the second one was the Senior Director?"

Megavolt clicked his fingers. "Oh! I remember now!"

Quackerjack gave a toothy grin before patting his friend on the back and saying. "Well then, lead the way Sparky."

"Ooh, don't call me Sparky!" Was the first thing the horrified people in the Ritz heard as the three super-villains walked through the door.

The civilians all but leapt out the way as the three co-workers walked towards the reception, behind which a gormless young receptionist was standing there open-mouthed.

Bushroot cleared his throat and said. "M-may we have a room for three, please?"

The receptionist took a moment to recover his tongue before sputtering. "I-i-I'm sorry w-we d-don't do rooms for-for t-three."

Quackerjack waved Mr Banana Bain in the poor boys face, saying as he did so. "So, what rooms do you do, Sue?"

Megavolt frowned before pointing a fingure at the jester. "Hey! I thought we weren't meant to be in character till tomorrow?"

"That's correct." Bushroot agreed.

"Uck! So?"

"So, Qaucky, put Mr Banana Brain away until tomorrow. He's part of your character after all isn't he?"

Qauckerjack was going to argue, until he actually thought the statement over and sheepishly put Mr B-B away. "Sorry. So." He cleared his throat before saying to the gobsmacked receptionist. "So what rooms do you do…" He squinted at the name tag. "…Larry?"

"W-we do…we do…sorry, I have to ask are you guys going to a fancy-dress party?"

Quackerjack drew himself up to full height. "No, we're shooting for Darkwing Duck tomorrow. That's why we need the rooms."

Larry looked confused. "Darkwing Duck? I thought-"

It was at this point that Megavolt had had enough. "Can you just get us a room soon!?" He snapped, his hands sparking aggressively. Behind him a couple who'd just walked through the door turned straight round and left again.

Bushroot noticed this. "Megavolt?"

"What?"

"The gloves are on, you might wanna take them off before you kill someone."

Megavolt blinked, before looking down at his hands which were shooting little bolts of electricity out the tips of his fingers. "Oh. Sorry."

"Yes sorry 'bout that." Qauckerjack fished Donald's number out his pocket and handed it to Larry. "This is our director, just phone him and he'll sort everything out."

Larry cast a suspicious look over it. "J-j-just g-give me a-a m-minute p-please." He went over to the door before turning and saying. "J-just so you are a-aware, e-every-everything you d-do here is filmed-filmed. J-just a w-warning." Just before the door closed they heard. "Y-you s-so o-owe me a r-raise!"

"Oh! The poor plants!" Bushroot said, as soon as the door had fully closed. "I didn't want to say anything in front of the kid, but they're clearly dying, look!" He walked over to a plant-pot and stroked the leaves of a Peace Lilly. "They need sun, not to be locked away in here. They could have a least put them in front a window. I mean come on, it's not hard, is it?"

Megavolt flexed his fingers. "I could give them a charge for you, if you want?" he offered, sparks flying out the tips of his fingers.

"No!" Bushroot grabbed Megavolts wrists and forced his hands down to his sides. "You'll just make it worse, you moron!"

"Hey!" The electric rat pulled himself free and snapped. "I am not a moron! I am a genius!"

"Yeah, a genius who didn't finish High School." Quackerjack snarked.

"Ooh!" Megavolt pointed a figure at his 'friend'. "That wasn't my fault! That stupid ham-!" He cut himself off. "Wait. T-that's the character, surely? Man, I'm sure getting into my character again!"

Bushroot and Quackerjack exchanged a look and Bushroot stepped away from the plant he'd been sympathising with a minute ago. "Looks like I am as well." He admitted.

"Oh great!" Qauckerjack stamped his foot and indicated the empty reception hall. "Now we've scared all the playmates – I mean customers! – away."

"Excuse me…" Larry stepped back through the staff door and looked around the empty lobby, before his eyes focused on the three brightly-coulered super-villains by the lobby plant. "We phoned your director, and he has verified you're meant to be here. So it's up to you whether you want three single rooms or a double and a single?"

Qauckerjack said quickly. "A single and a double please."

"Hey! I'm not sharing!"

Quackerjack grabbed Bushroots arm, marvelling at how smooth the 'skin' was before snapping. "It's not for you, Water-Lilly! The double's for me and Megsy."

"Why-?"

"Because, did you not notice that blip with his memory earlier on?"

"And you're worried?"

"Of course I'm not worried! I just want to keep a bit of an eye on him that's all."

"Guys?" They turned to see Megavolt at the desk, waving two separate sets of keys in the air. "C'mon, who's sharing with who?"

"You're with me." Quackerjack said, approaching the desk. He jumped on the desk and lay across it on his back, saying. "And what are we doing for breakfast, Mr Bell-Hop?"

Larry bristled. "I'm a receptionist! And also, if you would mind not lying across the desk like that? It's doesn't look brilliant."

"Hey!" Quackerjack sat up. "I'll have you know I – I mean my character – was voted the 35th sexiest business man when he was a business man so nah!" He stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

Larry, mentally wondering if he could ask for a raise because of this, took a breath. "Apparently you're meant to eat in character. So Mr Bushroot a bag-" He took a breath before delivering his next line. "A bag of Fertiliser will be delivered to your room when you want it. As for you two – sir will you put that phone down!" he grabbed the phone out of Quackerjack's hands and placed it back down again. He took another breath. "As for yourself and Mr Megavolt here, you both are entitled to whatever food you want for breakfast tomorrow as long as it's in line with your character. Now. _Will you please get of my desk_!? The hotel's desk even."

"Sure thing." Qaukerjack leapt of via a front-flip and giving a cheerful wave grabbed Megs and Bushy by their arms and said cheerfully. "See you soon, Drew!"

"Can't wait." Larry muttered under his breath as he collapsed onto the desk.


	9. Gyro 'helps'

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating for the last couple of days, had a few things going on. After this chapter I will probably write a 1-shot I've wanted to write for a while before returning to it, but it won't be abandoned.**

 **Thank you to CartoonLover and DDFan for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **This chapter focuses on the ducks.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

After dropping Beakley and the kids back off at the manor, Scrooge, Donald and Launchpad drove up to the money bin.

Well, actually Launchpad drove of course. Even though it was half ten and still technically his birthday he did feel obliged.

"I hope you know your're noot getting' ah raise for this." Scrooge said from the backseat, arms folded.

"No problem Mr McD!"

"I still don't think Gyro will be happy to see us." Donald muttered, staring out the window, the projectors device on his lap. "I wouldn't be."

"Ooh, he'll be fine. Stop worrying nephew."

"Stop-!"

"We're here." Launchpad said quickly, leaning out the window and punching in the code.

Ten minutes later they were walking through the darkened corridors towards Gyro's room.

"This feels like we're stalking him." Donald moaned, as he lagged behind. "Why does he even live here anyway?"

"Because he wants to be here in case an'one breaks in to steal his precious inventions." Scrooge explained, over his shoulder. "I keep telling him that A - noo one will want to and B – his inventions can probably take care of himself if that big bulb is anything to go by-"

"It's Lil Bulb." Launchpad said.

Scrooge shot him a look. "Launchpad have you seen the size of that thing?"

Launchpad paused, then nodded. "Fair enough."

Scrooge rolled his eyes and rapped loudly on Gyro's door.

"I want it noted I was against this from the very beginning." Donald said, cradling the device in his arms.

"It's nooted." Scrooge snapped, just as the door was thrown open.

Gyro Gearloose stood there in bright blue pyjamas with spaceships on them. He did not look happy.

Donald blinked before saying. "I think Dewey has those pyjamas."

Gyro folded his arms and looked straight at Scrooge. "It's ten-thirty PM."

"I know."

"I was just getting ready for bed."

"I can see that."

"I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"I'm sure."

"So, what is it? Mr McDuck." Gyro added, clearly as an afterthought.

To which Scrooge said, surprisingly patiently. "Right, long story short we've been at Launchpad's birthday party-"

"Hi."

"-And while we were there a villain turned up with this thing." Scrooge waved his hand in Donald's direction.

"He kidnapped your nephew?" Gyro asked.

"Y-No! He turned up with the thing in Donald's arms! He called it a ray-gun and used it to bring three characters from the world of…what was it again?"

"Darkwing Duck." Donald and Launchpad said together.

"Darkwing Duck to life. I want you to analyse it and tell me how it works."

There was a long pause before Gyro nodded and shut the door. "Fine. But only because I'm intrigued myself. What actually happened with the ray-gun?"

On the walk to the lab Launchpad filled the scientist in on exactly what had happened.

"So it's a device that brings living breathing characters to life. Sounds impossible. I like it. I'll need some time to analyse it. I should have it done by tomorrow morning if I work through the night."

"That's sorted then." Scrooge said immediately. "Providing after this is sorted you go to bed. And also I will pay you double a day's salary for this as well."

Donald almost dropped the ray- gun. "You'll what!?"

Scrooge glared at him as Gyro took the device out of Donald's arms. "Ah may be cheap but I'm not unnecessarily harsh, ya knoow."

With that Gyro shut the door of his lab.


End file.
